crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Overhaul
"There are so many capable men... and all they could think of to do is rob a convenience store? Kinda weird... you would expect that they would have bigger goals than that. Rob banks, take over useful locations, you know. I think I know why... they are all sick, and they need a cure." -Overhaul to Crimson before joining them. Summary Ever since Overhaul is old enough to go on his own, he quickly developed criminal personalities. When he was first seen robbing banks, he quickly rose to the top wanted list by the Government. After that, he found out that the reason he was born was so that he can destroy people. So everyday, do expect him to kill at least 250 people. He doesn't really care that much about money. He just wanted to destroy society and return it to its former state with the criminal organizations in power. As time went on, Overhaul quickly became one of the deadliest criminals in history. As of 2000, he was declared PT-2 and is wanted at all costs. Overhaul, though, does not take this very seriously. Instead, he just remained calm and kept going around killing people. Halcyon "Never thought you will ask, but if that is the case, I would gladly accept." -Overhaul after been hired by Halcyon. When Halcyon is in need of several elite operatives, someone brought up Overhaul. Halcyon took a look at his work, and found out that he is really indeed one of the most deadliest operatives in history. Halcyon decided to hire him temporarily and sent him on a operation to see how well he does, and he completed it quickly, efficiently and as a professional. After realizing this, Halcyon decided to hire him to be a permanent operative, and he accepted. Ever since then, Overhaul had been helping Halcyon eliminating every criminal organization that gets in their way. Phoenix "Yes, they tried to assassinate us! I promise I will declare my revenge on them, no matter the cost." -Overhaul after being questioned by Jackdaw on why to switch to Phoenix. Halcyon attempted to assassinate Overhaul because they think he cannot be trusted anymore, and Overhaul actually knew this. So when the Halcyon operatives tried to assassinate him, Overhaul took them out, then decided to defect to Phoenix to declare his revenge. From there, Overhaul started massacring any Halcyon operative he sees. The approximate number of Halcyon ops he killed was 5,000. Crimson "Look what this lad is capable of. This man is a unit! Let's recruit him." -Maverick Overhaul's fame eventually reached Crimson, and when they asked him to join, he first said no, as that he wanted to still declare his revenge. When Crimson told him they are after Halcyon too, he decided to join them. As of now, Overhaul is now part of Crimson, and during this time, he wanted to be able to conquer more areas and destroy more people. Trivia * His text colour is brown, which for some reason looks very red. * Overhaul's epithet "The Psychopath" is clearly a reference to the fact that he destroys everything that gets in his way. * As of now, Overhaul is one of the best marksmans in Crimson, being able to hit a target from 2,000 studs away. * For a strange reason, Overhaul can use a CBR-C, CH-A, or a F57 one-handed. Somehow, this gives him a much higher accuracy and recoil control. Overhaul first demonstrated this method during the Explorer Paladin Resistance Test. * Despite the fact that Overhaul is a psychopath, he is also a great medic! He could even perform operations on his patients just like a professional surgeon. * Overhaul loves disassembling things, and then reassemble them back together to just do it again. * Overhaul once played a practical joke where he changed Aero's secret whiskey machine into a coffee machine but left the ingredients for whiskey in it. The result of this joke is when Aero tried to brew some whiskey with the machine, it exploded and the whiskey and coffee went flying into the lobby of the Facility. * In his earlier days, Overhaul's codename was originally Frostbite. It was changed to Overhaul later, though, due to the fact he like disassembling and reassembling things. **This fact bothers Frostbite a little for unknown reasons. *Overhaul, for a unknown reason, hates the term "tactical". This fact caused Urban's buddies to constantly remind him to be careful with his words when Overhaul is around. Category:Characters Category:Crimson